Paper Cuts Hurt the Most
by SoubiXMe
Summary: Soubi? An abuser? SoubiXRitsuka NatsuYoji, SWEET LEMONADE, mature content, Yaoi Banging LEMONY GOONESS;AU
1. Chapter 1

"ok so some how a girl come's 2 loveless's world, so she's all anime and stuff and she watches Loveless so let's see how it is when she actuallly meets them."

"Hmmm.." you start waking up to feel a soothing voice. "Hello? Dai sho vou?" a voice asks. "Mmmm…I love that voice" you whisper back. "Nani? Wake up" that voice answers back.

You then open your eyes to see a very hot blonde male with a purple coat in front of your face. "Soubi!" you yell out as you sit immediantly up. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Because….because" you thought of an explanation instead saying he's a fictional character in your world. "People told me..I don't know who… but I know you….and Ritsuka" you whispered back.

"What do you want with Ritsuka?" Soubi sternly asks. "No, no I'm not a bad person, I'm on your side!" you reassured. "Come with me" Soubi asks reaching out his hand to grab yours. "Wow, Soubi is holding my hand" you reply. Soubi just looks away leading you away from where you slept.

"Neh, Soubi?" you asked. "Hmmm?" he replied. "You know that you're a very handsome guy right?" you blush extrememly red. Soubi smiles at you. "Why would you give me that much credit.?" He asked.

He then kneels down to look at you straight in the face. You then blush and look away. "Why are you looking away?" Soubi asks. "Because you belong to Ritsuka" you reply. "That's not any of your concern" Soubi says gripping your chin.

You then slap his hand away, "Youra! You are Ritsuka's, I want to see him" you yell. You then soften, "I'm…I'm sorry Soubi!" you then cry out. "Why are you apologizing, I deserved that" Soubi asked. "I don't want to yell at you, you don't deserve it, I'm so mean!" you cry out.

"Your not mean, it's always like this" Soubi comforted. You just nod and continue walking with Soubi back to his apartment. You then look as you enter his apartment. "Wow, look heres the couch, the kitchen the t.v. it's all here" you yell out. You didn't notice that Natsuo and Yoji were sitting there noticing the new girl in the apartment.

Natsuo and Yoji are just blinking at each other in an odd way. You then scream out, "Natsuo, Yoji!" as you give them a huge hug. They are both surprised and just looked at each other.

"Uhh….uhh sorry, it's just that I love you guys" you yell out. They both just laugh. "We have a girl already, I suppose we can share her" Yoji announces. He then grabs you and places you on his lap. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you" Yoji whispers in your ear.

You blush and hug him very tightly, "Aww your so cute Yoji kun". Yoji blushes a little, "Wow this girl is very open to me" Yoji says.

"Uhh..Soubi… who's this girl ?" Natsuo asks. "Uhhh…Kasumi" you say. "Such a cute name" Natsuo retorts. You then all of a sudden walk to Soubi and hug him very tightly. "Mmmm…so soft" you whisper in his coat. "Uhhh…Kasumi, what is it?" Soubi asks. " I might never have another opportunity like this" you respond still hugging Soubi. Soubi just sighs and hugs you tightly. You giggle a little feeling Soubi's embrace.

"Hey, I thought I was your lover" Yoji whines. "And mine" Natsuo adds. You then feel pity and walk and hug both of them. "I love all of you guys" you say. All of a sudden someone walks in the door. "Neh, Soubi chan I got what you wanted" he says as soon as he unloads his bags of food and beer.

"Hmm?" you say as he walks over to you. "Sou-chan, why do you keep getting all these kids, you pervert."he yells out. "Kio, I'm not a pervert" Soubi answers. "Kio!" you yell out embracing him in a hug. He then hugs you back in joy. "Who are you, your so cute, want a lollipop, I recommend pudding flavor" he says as he hands out a lollipop.

You then sit on the couch in between Natsuo and Yoji. Soubi just prepares food as he always does. "So how did Soubi find you" Kio asks. You then lower your eyes, "I..I don't really know, I don't know how I wound up here, When I woke all I saw was Soubi".

All of a sudden there were a couple of hard knocks on the door. "Soubi! Soubi!" the voice yells out. "It cant be" you wonder. Soubi opens the door and out comes a cute neko eared boy rushing inside. All of a sudden he runs to Soubi and hugs him. "Gomen, gomen" he repeats. "Awww, Ritsuka that's so cute" you burst out watching that romantic scene.

Ritsuka just pulls away from Soubi and immdeiantly looks at you. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Ritsuka demands.

"Soubi who is she?" Ritsuka all of a sudden turns to Soubi not even waiting for your answer. "I just found her this afternoon, she doesn't seem to know where she is so I asked her to come with me" Soubi answers.

"Gomenosai Ritsuka" you apologize. "What are you apologizing for? It's ok. "I'm just wondering, how old are you?" Ritsuka asks. "I'm uhh…14" you reply. "14, I'm glad your young and still have your ears." Kio replies. "For now" Natsuo and Yoji whispers. "ears?" you wonder reaching up to your head feeling two soft cat ears rubbing them. You then gasp looking at your long tail, similar to Ritsuka's.

"I have cat ears and a tail?" you wonder. "I don't hate them though it's so cute" you think to yourself.

You then walk back to the couch sitting on Natsuo's lap which actually causes him to blush. "What? Your blushing Natsuo" you ask him. Natsuo then just hugs you. "Nevermind, your just very cute" Natsuo says. "Neh? Is it ok if I try something?" you ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Natsuo asks. You then lean in closer to his face and stroke where his eye patch is and lean in closer and kiss him on the lips for about 15 seconds and pull away. Natsuo was very surprised. "What was that for? " Natsuo asks. "Yeah what was that for?" Yoji asks. "Gomen, Yoji" you say as you lean towards Yoji and softly kiss his lips also.

"Gomen" you say as you actually start to cry thinking that they didn't want that kiss. Yoji just grips your chin and kisses you back. Your eyes widen and then soften to the kiss and pull away. Once you turn around Natsuo just gives you a kiss. "Your lips are so soft" you mumble.

You then blush a lot and just continue on with whatever you were doing. You then walk over to the kitchen to see what Soubi is doing.

"What are you doing?" you ask. "Just cutting up vegetables." "Ohh, uhhmm.. can I help?" you ask. "Your just going to end up cutting yourself" Soubi warns.

"Please, I love cooking" you ask actually catching SOubi's attention. He just sighs and gives you the knife allowing you to cut up the vegetables. "So, what were you and Ritsuka fighting about since he was saying sorry as soon as he came here" you respond.

"I was actually asking Ritsuka about our bond, asking if he loved me, but he told me he wasn't sure and ran off" Soubi responded in a sadder tone. Standing in shock hearing what you were hearing you accidently cut your finger.

"Agh!" you wince seeing your blood dripping, falling to the floor. Soubi then looks and grabs your hand taking you to the bathroom. He lifts you setting you on the sink and reaches for the first aid kit.

Soubi then cleans your cut with the warm water. He then wraps your finger making it neat and tight. "Is it too tight?" Soubi asks. You just shake your head. Soubi then looks at you with suspicion seeing how the back of your shirt has a red stain from the mirror's reflection. "Take off your shirt" Soubi asks. "What? Soubi you cant be serious" you ask.

Natsuo, Yoji, Kio, and Ritsuka listen to the conversation in shock. " Turn around, Stand against the wall and take off your shirt" Soubi asks a little more demanding. You then start reveiling your shirt sobbing quietly. Soubi looks as you reveil slashes all over your back.

Soubi put's his hand on your back and you wince in pain. "Who did this?" Soubi asks concerned. "Did what?" you then stare at the mirror reflecting the image of your wounded back . You stare in shock and scream. Natsuo, Kio, Yoji, and Ritsuka bardge through the door starting to yell at Soubi for trying to rape the girl.

"Oh my god!" Natsuo yells looking at you back. Yoji just stares at your wounded back. Kio puts a hand to his mouth and Ritsuka runs to you staring in shock. –To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Soubi fan fic chap 2

Recap: You fell into the anime world and meet all the characters of Loveless. Soon Soubi find out you were abused…..00

"….Ka..sumi" Ritsuka whispered looking at your back. You started sobbing loudly. "I've been abused!!!Agh!" you scream out in anger. Soubi tries to hold out a hand but you smack it away. "Get away from me" you utter in a very deep darkvoice. You then grab your shirt and run out the apartment room.

You run down the stairs. "Soubi!I want you to bring her back, who knows if her abuser will come back if she's roaming in the streets alone." Ritsuka shouts. "Is that an order?" Soubi asks. Ritsuka nods. Soubi grabs his coat and runs down the stairs.

Meanwhile

You are running in the park, it's 8:00 P.M so it's dark. You run then trip and scrap your knee. "Owww" you clutch your knee. You then see a figure coming close to you. You back up to a tree. "S..ssoubi?" you question.

"Quite the contrary" the figure responds. He then steps forward. A silver short haired man, who looked very much like soubi. "Ri..Ritsu!" you screamed out. "You did this to me!" you yell at him. "Ohh..that wasn't me" Ritsu confirmed. He then comes close to you to put a hand on your forehead.

All of a sudden you get a flash back. "Soubi you know what to do." Ritsu calls out. You were in a dark room without your shirt on chained up facing the wall. The figure behind you hesitates gripping a whip. "G..Gomen" the figure says and strikes hard on your back.

"Aghhhhh!!" you scream out feeling the blood escape from your body. The figure then does another causing you to cry out no matter what. Blood seeping through every part of your body, dark red torn slashes all over your once perfect back.

He does a couple of more. "Aghhhh……ah.." you start panting. "good, she's starting to learn" Ritsu says from afar. "Good work Soubi, I see your kindness still didn't interfere with your bad side." Soubi then releases the bloody whip onto the floor and leaves.

Flash back over

You come back to your senses back at the park. Ritsu was nowhere to be seen, but who be seen it was dark out. "Soubi" you whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

You then hear a figure near you again. "Kasumi! Kasumi" he calls out. You then try to get up and run again, but the figure just gets closer until he grabs you by the waist.

"Let go!" you scream. "It's me Kasumi"Soubi whispers. You then cry out falling from his grasp and back up to a tree again. You just start crying again. "I HATE YOU!!" you scream out.

Your eyes were so heart broken, Soubi noticed. "Gomen" SOubi whispers and punches your stomach causing you to faint. Soubi then carries you bridal style back to the apartment. While walking back Soubi looks at his left hand, but he is still holding you.

His left hand..stained with blood. "Her wounds have opened up" soubi whispers. Soubi then gets back to the apartment with you still fainted. "Is she ok?" Ritsuka asks.

Soubi then places you on the floor gently and you manage to wake up. Everyone is looking at you, you calmed down but then you looked at soubi who was right beside you. Your eyes are opened wide andsoon you get up really fast.

"Kasumi don't get up, your wounds" Ritsuka assures. "S…Soubi get away from me!" you cry out. "Huh?" Ritsuka wonders. You then back up to the wall. Your eyes are watery with tears.

You were so frightened so you just stayed still. "What did you do?" Ritsuka asked Soubi. "Nothing" Soubi replied. "Yes you did" Ritsuka screamed garbbing Soubi by the wrist bringing him to another room.

"Soubi! You are lying again, why??" Ritsuka shouts. "You are very cute, Ritsuka" Soubi responds. "Nevermind that" Ritsuka replies. "What did you do to Kasumi, that caused her to hate you now?" Ritsuka demanded.

All of a sudden you come through the door trying to get rid of the others that were concerned with you. "Are you everywhere?" you ask Soubi. You then dash towards Soubi and pin his hands against the wall and look up at him.

"Why?" beg him. "Why what?" Soubi asks. "Don't act stupid, Soubi" you yell. You grab one of his hands and put it on your back to show him what he did. Ritsuka was shocked. Soubi uses his hand on your back to pull you closer to him.

You then bite your finger to make blood come out while still pinning Soubi on the wall. "Here" you show your finger to Soubi. Soubi just hesitated. "Don't you like blood?" you ask innocently acting like your actually offering blood to Soubi for pleasure.

The innocent talk was actually turning Soubi on. "Don't you?!" you say louder pinning Soubi harder on the wall. Soubi just smiles releases one of his hands and grabs your wounded hand. He brings your hand closer to his face. "Sou" Soubi responds and gently sucks the blood on your finger.

You were a little shocked feeling Soubi tongue actually licking the little wound before returning the finger back to you. 'Soubi!" Ritsuka yells. You then release soubi looking all silent.

You then dropped to the floor on your knees. "It hurts this much?" you ask Soubi. "What?" Ritsuka questions. "You never showed him?" you asked.

"Show me what?" Ritsuka asks. "It's nothing" Soubi assures. "Show me your body take off your shirt!" Once again the others were listening from the other side of the room thinking that some weird commotion was going on in the other room again.

Soubi starts taking off his coat letting it drop to the floor. He then unbuttons his shirt and drops it. He then reveils his back, many scars were reveiled of many slashes from previous times.

"Soubi, what happened?" Ritsuka asked. He then traces the wounds with his finger. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ritsuka asked. You were about to cry again so you left the room back to another room, that was given to you. Ritsuka and Soubi didn't notice Kasumi leaving the room because they were too preoccupied with each other.

Ritsuka then cups Soubi's face. "Why don't you tell me anything, am I no use to you?" Ritsuka asks. Soubi just kisses him gently on the face. "Sukidaiyo, Ritsuka" Soubi whispers to him as he leaves the room.

Mean while

You go into your bathroom and then sit on the edge of the bathtub, just thinking. "Hey, Kasumi" Yoji says as he enters the bathroom with Natsuo. "What happened?" NAtsuo asked. "Nothing, we just had a long conversation" you replied.

You try to remove your shirt again, but hurt too much to lift your arms. Natsuo then comes and takes your shirt off for you. "Thanks" you say. Then you step into the bathtub and pull the curtain and take off the rest of your clothes.

You then turn on the shower feeling the warm water against your skin. You then hiss feeling the water sting your back. More blood than water left the drain.

"You know I wish I couldn't feel pain like you guys" you wished. "How do you know about us?" Yoji asked. "I told you, that someone just told all about you guys, I know everything" you reply.

Another knock came upon the door in the bathroom. "Who is it?" Yoji asked. "Soubi" he replied. The two look at you, and you just nod.

Yoji gets up and opens the door. "Why are you two here?" Soubi asked with a stern emotionless face. "I could ask you the same thing" NAtsuo replied. "It's ok, you guys can go" you assured.

The two left and Soubi just came and sat on the floor of the bathroom. You then make the water even hotter, burning your scream. Once the new temperature hit your back you screamed in pain withstanding it for about 10 seconds before Soubi set the temperature to luke warm.

"Ahh, what did you do that for?" you asked. "Why are you hurting yourself?" Soubi questioned. "I'm just trying to withstand pain is all" you answer. Soubi sits closer to the bathtub and takes out a washclothe. He rolls up his sleeves.(Sexy-)

He then starts to rub you with it, but you swat the wash clothe. Soubi just makes that emotionless face again. "Please don't make that face, you make me feel so bad" you whine. "Then let me clean you" Soubi asks. You allow soubi as he rubs your cheek with the wash clothe then your arms then he goes to your back.

He gently rubs the wash cloth against the wounds. You wince again. Soubi then kisses your back gently noticing your pain. You blush a little. "Uhh..mm Soubi?" you ask. Soubi then goes right next to your ear, with his face leaning against your neck.

"Yes?" Soubi asks wanting. You then turn your face and kiss his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

After drying off and stuff you look at your parcial naked self and say "What was I dressed in, I never look like this". You then pull open a drawer and see all sorts of clothes. You thumble and toss plenty of clothes in the air piling up into a mountain before saying, "ahh, yes" you whisper seeing clothes you desired.

You then dress into some black jeans, a sexy redish t shirt, a mini-black jacket over it, and some black converses. You then step out of your room feeling fresh. Then Natsuo and Yoji look at you.

"You look so cute!" Natsuo screams. Then Soubi is in the kitchen cooking, AGAIN. Then step into the kitchen and hug his waist. Soubi was slightly started, but he calmed down. He then turns around. "New clothes? " Soubi questions with a smirk.

"You like? I usually dress like this, I'm like one of those punk rock types" you responded looking all content with your clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsuka then slides himself onto the bed and leans over Soubi. "It's just that we never strengthened our bond, I never…loved you…even for all the things you did for me" "Gomen, Soubi…Gomen" Ritsuka whispers over Soubi with such lustful eyes.

Soubi then puts his hand over Ritsuka's cheek rubbing it gently. All of a sudden Soubi has a smirk and flips so Ritsuka is on the bottom. "Ritsuka, I'll show you what love is" Soubi hesistates in breaths while kissing Ritsuka's neck.

_What is this feeling, with Soubi's every touch, it feels sorta…nice..I don't want this to end…_Ritsuka felt Soubi sucking his soft neck. Soubi then reached a spot that made Ritsuka moan. "Soubi..Ah!" Ritsuka moaned.

"Ah, found it" Soubi replied and contnues to suck on that same spot._ This feeling inside me..it feels good..Soubi..don't stop_

"Stop" Ritsuka interrupts Soubi from his pleasure. "Why is it that you have to do all the work? Take a break" Ritsuka responds and flips Soubi overs and hovers over him. "I want to give pleasure" Ritsuka whispers and starts trailing down Soubi long, tender neck.

Ritsuka butterfly kisses all over Soubi's neck. _His skin. So soft .._Ritsuka contnues his sloppy trail until he hits a spot that Soubi responded to. Ritsuka continued on that same spot receiving more of Soubi's pleasure ringing in his ears.

_His voice…it's so lovely..again..agai! _Ritsuka left a big dark red bruise on Soubi's neck.

Soubi then presses his lips onto Ritsuka's innocent one's. _Hs lips..so pure and soft…but whats this?_ Soubi asked Ritsuka for entrance and Ritsuka granted it not knowing of Soubi's tongue slithering in.

Ritsuka felt it exploring throughout his mouth and Ritsuka wanted to join in so he slithered his tongue over to Soubi and their tongues danced for 5 minutes. They pulled apart completely out of breath gasping in whatever air that could be found.

"Ritsuka, you really do know how to kiss" Soubi complemented. "But it's no all about kissing" Soubi hissed and pounced on Ritsuka. Ritsuka was under soubi feeling him search his body. Soubi ripped off Ritsuka's shirt gently nibbling on one of Ritsuka's pink nubs.

Ritsuka moaned louder over this. "Aghh Soubi! Don't..S..stop!" Ritsuka begged. Soubi then traced through Ritsuka's toned small abbs. Soubi kissed each spot he found of soft skin.

All of a sudden all that pleasure resulted into something Ritsuka discovered. Ritsuka noticed the slight buldge in his pants. Soubi soon noticed. "Soubi…why is my.." Ritsuka studdered.

Poor Ritsuka was too young to know what was happening to his body that is still maturing. "It's normal" Soubi assured. "But it never happened before" Ritsuka replies. "Trust me I'll make it better." Soubi assured. Soubi then unzipped Ritsuka's pants taking out the pink erection into his hands.

Soubi then moves up and down onto Ritsuka's erection. sLowly pumping pleasure into Ritsuka's system with each pump. "Soubi.,..Ahhh…please..faster" Ritsuka urged. Soubi obeyed and pumped faster and grasped his groin with both hands before entering it into his mouth.

Stroking the shaft with the tip of his tongue. "Aghh….Soubi" Ritsuka screamed. His back arched and Ritsuka digged into the bed sheets with hard intensity. Soubi just continued tasting each bit of Ritsuka. Ritsuka continued feeling his enjoyment pushing more of him into Soubi's mouth and bucking his hips to the rhythm.

Soon Ritsuka's system was going crazy inside. Blood rushing throughout Ritsuka's body. A certain feeling that Ritsuka never felt before, Ritsuka felt it roam throughout his body as he spilled into Soubi mouth. Soubi gladly swallowed the creamy liquid.

Ritsuka was panting heavily not knowing of what even greater pleasure was going to arouse him. Ritsuka then sat up and pushed Soubi down and fumbled into Soubi's pants until he found an even bigger pink throbbing manhood that belonged to Soubi.

Ritsuka brushed his lips past the erection making Soubi moan. Ritsuka then did one fast lick across the shaft making Soubi groan. Ritsuka then took him in sucking on each part of Soubi. Ritsuka stroked SOubi then pump going up and down on his groin.

Soubi then gripped the bed sheet before a rush of the creamy salty liquid came into Ritsuka's mouth. "Ah, gomen" Soubi responds for his accidental release. Ritsuka just swallowed it gladly and licked his fingers for any more.

Soubi then smiled lyed Ritsuka down with Ritsuka facing the bed, not being able to see soubi, but feel his prescence. _Feeling him, makes me alive…every caress makes me feel….I want him even more!_

Soubi spreads Ritsuka's legs positioning himself infront of RItsuka's entrance. "Gomen, Ritsuka this might hurt alittle, but you will enjoy it in the end" Soubi whispers. _Hurt?_ "Please…Soubi…just go!" Ritsuka begged. Soubi slipped into Ritsuka in just one thrust.

Ritsuka screamed out in pain feeling Soubi greater size compared to his. "Aghh, Ritsuka begged. Soubi then started thrusting in slowly. Ritsuka soon adjusted and went from wincing to moaning.

Ritsuka felt every little bit of Soubi inside of him going in and out. Soubi then hit a spot in Ritsuka that made Ritsuka scream out in pleasure. "Aghhh!!!Soubi!!!!" Ritsuka screamed out. "Found it" Soubi whispered and continued hitting Ritsuka's pleasure spot. Ritsuka gripped the pillow with great intensity. Thrusting his nails into the pillows almost tearing it.

Soon Ritsuka's entrance tightened around Soubi. Soubi moaned continuing to thrust even harder. Ritsuka screamed out as he came onto the bed. Spilling all his fluids. Soubi soon came as well hearing Ritsuka faint cry filling Ritsuka with his gooey liquid before slowly pulling out.

They fell on each other panting heavily. Soubi then pulled the bed sheets over them, stroking Ritsuka's ears afterwards for the last time. Ritsuka cuddled into Soubi chest feeling Soubi's toned body.

"Sukidaiyo, Ritsuka" Soubi whispered before falling asleep. Soon after Ritsuka responded, "Sukidaiyo, Soubi…my Sentouki" before falling asleep also with his lover.

- to be continued

';-- Not done yet with this story, dun worry more lemons like this definatley

YAY! Ima go to sleep now, with satisfaction.

"Oh yah sue me!!" (Good night)


End file.
